


Allfather (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thy rod and thy staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allfather (Kings AU)

"I could put it back, you know," he rasped between gritted teeth. "And you don’t want that. You don’t. Because it would be new and untouched and more than your body could hold."

"NO!" The Mad One shrieked, writhing and wailing as his bruised and blackened flesh contracted and expanded around the Maker’s arm. His ribs creaked and shuddered, pulling apart as light, hard and merciless, poured out from the Maker’s hand and sought to fill him.

"Look at me," said the Maker.

And he did. He could not refuse. He could not look away for in those eyes he saw the burning fury of the cosmos caught in the endless ironic destruction that is creation. The devastation of a screaming sun tearing through the very atoms of existence only to force them back together again into new and unfamiliar shapes. Things breaking and changing and growing and losing all semblance of what they once were over and over again.

And for a moment it seemed that the Maker would do it. Would forge him anew with unbearable force. Would break him down into his tiniest parts and then reassemble him atom by atom into something better and brighter and, above all, different.

But he didn't.

"Why," he gasped, knees bruising against the dirt as the other pulled away with a splattering spray of twisted flesh.

"Because," said the Maker, bathed in the stars, their light catching in his hair like a thin silver crown. "You are what you are, and what you are is still mine."


End file.
